Andrews, Texas
Andrews is a city in and the county seat of Andrews County, Texas. The population of the city is 11,088. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 54.30% Hispanic or Latino (6,021) 42.23% White (4,682) 1.93% Other (214) 1.54% Black or African American (171) 12.0% (1,330) of Andrews residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Andrews has below average to average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 7 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.11 murders a year. Pokemon See the Andrews County page for more info. Fun facts * In 1972, Andrews became the site of the first Kirby Company vacuum cleaner factory outside of the original location in Ohio. It is often referred to as "Kirby West" to signify the westward expansion of the country. The company employs about 200 people. * The city was set to be the location of the now defunct $400 million HT3R project. * Andrews began to sell alcohol for the first time on December 19, 2013. * Waste Control Specialists (WCS), owned by Harold Simmons and headquartered in Dallas, Texas, operates a 14,000 acres (57 km2) site in Andrews County on the border with New Mexico. The company was awarded a license to dispose of radioactive waste by the TCEQ in 2009. The permit allows for disposal of radioactive materials such as uranium, plutonium and thorium from commercial power plants, academic institutions and medical schools. The company finished construction on the project in 2011 and started disposing of waste in 2012. There are two radioactive waste landfills at the site. The 30-acre compact site is owned and regulated by the State of Texas for use by Texas, Vermont, and up to 36 other states. The 90-acre federal site is owned by the United States federal government and is used for Department of Energy and other federal waste. The company employs 130 people or about 1% of the total labor force in Andrews. * Andrews is a city built on oil and soil. After the first oil well was drilled (1929) by Deep Rock Oil Company on Missourian Charles E. Ogden's property Andrews County became one of the major oil producing counties in the State of Texas, having produced in excess of 1 billion barrels (160,000,000 m3) of oil. However, the cyclical nature of the oil business (as well as diminishing production on existing wells), has caused the community to look into new means of economic development, such as waste disposal, which in some areas has caused controversy. * Andrews has a bit of amenities to offer. It has Andrews County Airport, dollar stores, Nintendo World, a Love's truck stop, a bit of auto parts places and car dealerships, a few hotels/motels, a bit of RV parks, a contest hall and showcase theater, Solstice Apparel, a bit of fast food, Porter's, McAlister's Deli, some local restaurants and businesses, two sports complexes, some public battle fields, electric showers, a city swimming pool, Andrews County Expo, Tractor Supply Co., and a few other things. Category:Texas Cities